


In Chains

by CrystalNavy



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Psychological Torture, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:54:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24000919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: There are things worse than death, and the young prisoner is about to learn just what they are.
Relationships: Ramsay Bolton/Theon Greyjoy, Roose Bolton/Robb Stark, Theon Greyjoy/Jeyne Poole
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	In Chains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every man can feel lust and Roose Bolton is no exception. All he needs to is teach his prisoner who is in control.

Lust was the death of ambition, just as love was the death of duty.

Yet, for once, Roose Bolton could afford to be selfish. He could afford to sate the lust which plagued him all these years.

The object of his lust was always surrounded by others. By his father, mother and siblings. But that wasn't the case anymore.

His family was dead, and he was alone, and thus he would be more malleable. He would need a parent figure, and Roose would be more than happy to fill in in exchange for being allowed certain liberties with his young charge.

With that thought, he entered the room. The young man was prostrated over the bed, almost naked. Only a thin robe covered his body, and Roose's loins ached.

Later, he told himself.

"Come to gloat?" Robb Stark lifted himself with his elbows as high as he could manage

"I've come to offer you a bath and a meal." Roose said evenly "You look like you need both."

He unlocked the shackles binding his former king to the bed, and helped the younger man stand up. Robb Stark was wobbly on his feet, as far as Roose could tell.

"Why did you spare me?" Robb's voice was hoarse "I was, after all, the enemy number one, to you and to the Lannisters."

"Because I feel you have potential." Roose told him honestly "Potential I didn't want to waste."

Once they reached the dining hall, he helped Robb into a chair, and placed a plate of meat in front of him. Robb sniffed it suspiciously.

"It's not poisoned." Roose smiled wryly "I meant what I said: I don't want your potential to go to waste. Eat up. You need to regain your strength."

"What for?" Robb's blue eyes found Roose's cold grey ones

"Why, for the North." Roose drank from his glass 

Robb stared at him some more.

"We'll crush the Lannisters, you and I." Roose smiled thinly "You'll have everything you've dreamed of, you only have to do as I say."

Robb chewed in silence. Roose focused his attention on his own meal. Soon he would have a meal of a different kind, and he would enjoy it just as much.

-x-

"How was the bath?" Roose asked

"Refreshing." Robb replied curtly "I feel better."

"Sit beside me." Roose invited "We have much to discuss."

Once he did, Roose grabbed Robb's nipple and began playing it. He needed the younger man to know who was really in control.

"The first thing we need to do is arrange a marriage." Roose said "If we marry you to Myrcella Lannister, we'll have leverage to use against them in case they try to have you killed again. That, and we'll be able to use the pretext of getting her and her husband the throne in order to start the war anew."

"But they'll never marry her to me." Robb said "That, and you wouldn't do this if there wasn't some benefit for yourself."

Roose twisted the nipple a bit harder, causing Robb to cry out in pain.

"Didn't they teach you not to interrupt your elders?" Roose whispered "And yes. You and Myrcella will rule, but the one pulling the strings will be me."

"Then we'll be puppets." Robb mused

"There is one more thing I want and need." Roose turned to stare at Robb "And you can give it to me."

"What is it?" Robb asked

Roose moved quickly. He forced Robb onto the bed, pinning the younger man underneath him.

"You." Roose whispered "Your body. I've waited seven years for this, and you're finally mine. My property. From now on until you die. If you refuse, I can kill you easily here and now."

He whipped out a knife and held it against Robb's jugular to prove a point.


End file.
